


My little(big) Masochist

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kindaichi, Butt Plugs, Damn it Hinata, Gag, Handcuffs, Hinata is the ultimate top fight me, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Kindaichi, Ned - Freeform, Poor kindaichi just wants to be useful, Sadism, Sadist Hinata, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, i cry, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hinata has a kink closet and loves to use the items on his boyfriend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> Hello! More kinhina for our souls, but this time it's not so innocent.

Hinata ran his finger up his boyfriend's thigh. The taller male shivered. "Mh...stop fidgeting." Kindaichi felt his cheeks heat up.

"I c-can't control it if you give me chills." Hinata lifted an eyebrow.

"You can stop moving your arms every time I touch you. This happens every time we do this." Kindaichi looked away.

"I'm sorry..." Hinata smirked.

"What a good boy, Yuutarou." Hinata nipped at Kindaichi's lip. "Take your pants off." Kindaichi complied, pulling of the dark jeans. Hinata gently ran his hand over the lump in the taller male's underwear.

Kindaichi jumped slightly at the feeling of his boyfriend's hand on his crotch.

"What? Did that scare you?" He cautiously pulled his hand away, only for Kindaichi to push it back on his clothed dick. "I guess not..." Hinata whispered quietly. He slowly rubbed Kindaichi, smiling as he saw his eyes close. "How's that?"

"F-fine." Kindaichi started breathing through his mouth. "It's not bad..."

"I think you mean 'it feels so good, Shouyou! Give me more!'... Am I correct?"

"N-no. It feels nothing different from when I do this myself." Kindaichi knew that he was lying to himself. It actually felt nothing like the nights where he would lay in bed and stroke himself. It was strange, honestly, that when someone else did almost anything to you, it felt different from when you did it yourself. Hinata's hands were thinner and colder than his own.

"I know you're lying. And I know what you're thinking." Kindaichi rolled his closed eyes.

"How could you possibly know what I'm thinking?" Hinata chuckled and took his hand off. Kindaichi let out a small sound of disappointment.

"You're face says it all. You're blushing, your eyes are closed, your mouth is open, and is that sweat I see on your forehead?" Kindaichi felt his face heat up more as Hinata tugged lightly on his boxers. "Come on. Take them off."

The underwear were removed. Hinata stared at Kindaichi's cock as if it were a prized possession.

"Mmh. You're so cute, kin-kin! How would you like for me to rub you, huh?"

"Yes..." Hinata placed his hand gently on his boyfriend's dick. He was barely touching him, teasing him just to hear the whines from Kindaichi's mouth.

"Awwe! I can't tell if I want to tease you more or actually make you moan." Kindaichi groaned. He loved being pushed around and teased. "You're being so good, Yuutarou."

"Shouyou...please." Hinata rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's whines.

"Do you want me to spank you?" Hinata gently kissed Kindaichi's knee. Kindaichi shook his head, his small blush spreading. "Then what?"

"I don't want you to _spank_ me. I want you to use the whip..." Hinata's eyes darkened.

"Turn around, baby boy. And take off the shirt." Kindaichi obeyed, following the instruction as Hinata made his way to the closet that held all of their kinky stuff.

Hinata walked back with a black box in his hands. He opened up the case, watching Kindaichi's face turn into a pleased expression.

"Turn your head to me." Hinata talked in a strict voice. Kindaichi looked at him. Hinata took the taller male's chin in his hand. "Close your eyes." His tone was softer.

Kindaichi closed his eyes. Hinata placed a thick blindfold on Kindaichi's face.

"Can you see?" Hinata whispered into the other's ear.

"N-no...I can't." Hinata smiled. Kindaichi heard rustling from the box, excitement running through his veins.

"Good." Hinata swiftly placed handcuffs onto the other's wrists, chaining him to the bed. He slowly ran a hand over the back of Kindaichi's thigh, then smacking him, hard.

"Ah!" Kindaichi's back arched. "Y-yes!" Hinata groaned as he whacked the chained up male in front of him over and over again. "P-please! More, Shouyou!"

Hinata grabbed the leather whip from the box. This was his favorite of all the toys. All he had to do was flick his wrist the right way, and Kindaichi would be screaming his name. "Beg."

"Please, shouyou! Hit me harder! please!" Hinata held the object above Kindaichi's ass, gently hitting him. "Harder!" Hinata followed Kindaichi's begging, flicking his wrist just the right way. The sharp sound echoed through the room. Kindaichi let out a whimper.

Hinata whipped the vulnerable male again, harder this time. "I love your cute little sounds, Yuutarou." Hinata brought the leather down again. Kindaichi started panting.

Seconds passed without hearing or feeling the pain, and Kindaichi whimpered in want. "Shouyou!" Hinata laughed a deep laugh.

"Don't worry, sweet boy. I'm right here." He paused. "Daddy wouldn't leave you."

Kindaichi whined. He moved his lower half to try to find where his boyfriend was. His hip finally brushed over Hinata's knee. 'So he's sitting down...' Kindaichi lifted his head, practically begging to be touched.

"Stop that. Do you want to be punished?" Kindaichi nodded. Hinata sighed. "Should of known...open your mouth. A little more." Kindaichi felt something enter his mouth and being secured. "Good boy! You look so cute when you're being gagged!"

"Mmh!" Kindaichi felt his face heat up. Hinata was acting more dominant today.

"Good job." Hinata picked up the whip. He held it over Kindaichi, preparing to hit him again.

The whipping sound kept echoing throughout the room. Kindaichi groaned through the gag.

"You're so cute, Yuutarou." Hinata nipped at Kindaichi's lower back, traveling down his thigh. He licked back up, smirking at the chills that he gave the taller male.  
He walked to the other side of the room. Kindaichi groaned again. He heard Hinata grab something out of their closet. 'What is he doing?' His heart beat a bit faster.  
"Yuutarou. Bend your back." Kindaichi hummed and obeyed. He heard Hinata open the lube, feeling him rub it on his hole. He groaned. "Do you want more?" Kindaichi was about to reply, but then he remembered the word-blocker in his mouth. He nodded.

Hinata chuckled. He spanked him once again before he pushed a finger inside. Kindaichi twitched slightly. Hinata moved his finger slowly. Then adding a second. A third after that.

"How does that feel, Yuutarou?" Hinata kissed his thigh.

"Mmhg." Hinata took it as a "good". He stopped moving his hand, teasing. Kindaichi whined.

"Shh. I know. I know." Hinata grabbed Kindaichi's cock with his other hand. "Be a good boy for me." Kindaichi groaned quietly. He tried to grind himself on Hinata's hand.

"I'm gonna take them out and leave you here if you don't stop." Kindaichi froze, going back to his original position. He stayed silent. "Good." He ran his thumb over the tip of Kindaichi's dick.

"Mhhmh!" Kindaichi tensed slightly, but didn't move, afraid to have his boyfriend leave for the night. Hinata gave an amused laugh, slowly moving the fingers that were inside of Kindaichi's ass.

"So you like this." He sharply pushed his fingers deeper, making Kindaichi scream through the gag. "Maybe I should get some toys. How would you like that?"

Kindaichi nodded furiously.

"Not today though. I want to make you cum by myself. And you're okay with that. Aren't you?" Kindaichi nodded again. "Good." He began thrusting his fingers harder than before. Kindaichi twitched and moaned, his screams muffled by the gag.

"Hmng!" Kindaichi gripped at the pillow case underneath him, as much as the handcuffs would allow. He felt Hinata jerking his dick faster, causing another loud screech to leave him. He wanted to scream for Hinata to move his fingers faster, harder.

"You're such a good boy! Come on, Yuutarou! Make me happy and cum for me!" Hinata took his hand off of Kindaichi's cock and slapped his thigh. "Come on, baby."

Kindaichi moaned at full volume. He tensed up and gasped as his semen left him.

Hinata pushed his fingers in a few more times, just to get a few more whines from him. He removed his fingers, smirking at the worn out Kindaichi in front of him.

"You've been such a good boy today, Yuutarou." He took the gag off of the other male. "Now..." He placed his own hard cock on Kindaichi's lips, "it's my turn."


	2. Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned

Kindaichi opened his lips. Hinata slid his cock into Kindaichi's mouth. Kindaichi gave a few small sucks to the head before pulling off and licking up the side. Hinata breathed heavily, letting the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth sink in.

"S-shit..." Hinata ran his fingers through the taller male's hair. "Come on, Yuutarou. Don't just lick me all day." Kindaichi pulled his tongue away.

"But then you can feel good longer-" Hinata gave a firm smack to the side of Kindaichi's face.

"Do as I tell you. Do you understand?" Kindaichi tilted his head down. He didn't reply. "Yuutarou?" Kindaichi bit his lip. "Answer me when I speak to you!"

"I'm s-sorry." Hinata huffed roughly.

"Brat." Hinata smacked Kindaichi across the face again. "Now do what I told you. Suck. Right now." It was unbelievable that Hinata could be so cheerful and sweet during volleyball but so sadistic and demanding when they were alone.

Kindaichi opened his mouth and let Hinata push in again. He gave more of the small sucks. Hinata gripped his hair.

"Oh my--Yuutarou...come on, take more." Kindaichi pulled off for a short second.

"Shouyou? Can you take the blindfold off?" Hinata crossed his arms.

"You're gonna stop just for that?"

"Y-yes. I want to see your face so I know that you feel good and...I'll shut up now."

"Good choice." Hinata pushed his dick back in Kindaichi's mouth. "And since _you're_ obviously not going to _listen_ , I'm going to do the work myself."

"Hu--ack!" Kindaichi felt Hinata thrust into his mouth.

"Awwe look at you. You look cute when you gag like this too!" He pushed In forcefully again, chuckling every time Kindaichi would choke. "This is-ah- so cute. I love when you choke on me, Yuutarou. "

He pulled out of Kindaichi's mouth, watching the other cough and gasp a few times. "D-did I make you feel good, Shouyou?"

"I suppose. You didn't obey though. Bad boy." Kindaichi whimpered. "And I was going to let you see. But no. You were a brat. No reward for you."

"Sorry..." Hinata backed away from Kindaichi. He walked over to the other side of their room.

"You were doing so good today, too." He walked back to their closet. Kindaichi could hear Hinata going through a few boxes and bags."Yuutarou? Do you know where I put the grocery bag yesterday?"

"Under the bed."

"Oh right! Thank you, baby." He felt Hinata move his leg to the side. "You didn't look in there, right?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good boy. You've learned that lesson, right?" Kindaichi nodded. "Alright...get on your knees." He heard Hinata put some things down and opening others. "I'm gonna..." He felt Hinata rub more lube on him.

"S-shouyou? We already did this today." Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not using my fingers if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what are you using?" Kindaichi felt his heart race. Whatever Hinata was about to do was going to be very new. The farthest they've ever gotten with penetration was four fingers.

"Don't worry about it. It's not going to be that bad." Kindaichi heard Hinata pick something else out of the bag and unbox it. "Oh wow that's beautiful."

"Huh?" Hinata chuckled.

"Just take a deep breath." He spread Kindaichi's thighs a bit. "Don't worry. It's about the same size as my fist. Not too bad." Kindaichi froze.

"Fist?!" That's a big leap, you know! Not that I mind, but..." Hinata sighed. He smeared the lube a bit more before he began to push the object inside.

"Shut up." He pushed a little more of it in before grabbing the lubricant and squeezing a little more onto the toy. Then, Hinata slowly pushed the rest of the object inside.

"Oh my...that feels so weird..." Hinata chuckled and walked away. "Shouyou!? Wait, where are you going? And what did you put in me!?"

"A butt plug." Kindaichi felt stupid. Of course it was. Hinata had asked him what kind of sex toy he would want to try. "Does it feel good?"

"Yeah...it feels great, actually..." Hinata sat down on the bed.

"Good. I know you like to be stretched...and it is definitely doing its job right now." Kindaichi blushed at the sight he imagined. "And since I'm giving you something you like..." Hinata pulled Kindaichi's head down, "you need to suck me." Kindaichi hesitantly brought his lips back to Hinata's dick.

He brought his head down further every time, making Hinata gasp louder.

"Come on, Yuutarou! Make yourself gag!" Kindaichi obeyed this time, gagging on Hinata's cock. He continued this, getting turned on by the sounds his own body made. "Y-Yuutarou! I'm gonna cum soon!" Kindaichi hummed.

He was going to impress his boyfriend, unlike the last time when he actually vomited. He was going to swallow. Not puke. He moved his head faster, gagging every few times.

"Y-yuutarou!" Hinata grabbed his head and pulled him forward, releasing in his mouth. Kindaichi groaned at the feeling of the wet warmth that now rested on his tongue. Hinata gasped a few more times, pushing Kindaichi away.

He looked at his boyfriend, eyes widening as he saw him swallow. Then laughing as he saw Kindaichi making a face.

"Not good?" Kindaichi shook his head. "Pfft..." Hinata leaned over and untied the blindfold. Kindaichi's eyes were bloodshot and watering from all the gagging. "Wanna see the thing?"

"That?" He nodded to the toy that was resting inside him. Hinata nodded excitedly.

"But first," he grabbed the key to the handcuffs and unlocked him, "let me set you free." Kindaichi smiled. Hinata walked behind him and pulled the butt plug out of him.

"A-haa.." Kindaichi twitched at the empty feeling.

"Sorry..." Hinata cringed. Then he smiled at the name in big block letters on the side. "Look!"

Kindaichi blinked a few times before looking up at Hinata. "Shouyou?"

"Yes?"

"Why does it say 'Ned' on the side?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned is now an inside joke because I made a typo.


End file.
